


Blue Beauty

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Batman (Movies - Nolan), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brienne is sort of Batman, Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, Possibly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne Tarth, raised in the relative luxury of Evenfall Manor is the Blue Beauty protecting Westeros City from masked criminals. Her biggest problem, cat burglar The Lion.</p><p>Written for the J/B online ficathon prompt for a superhero AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> In which Westeros City is kind of Christopher Nolan's Gotham, Brienne is kind of Batman, Jaime is kind of Catwoman and everyone else fits in around them.
> 
> I know this is a little away from what I usually do but I've had way too much fun writing this one (and it may not be that great since I haven't over analysed it like I do everything else!) :)
> 
> Even more than usual nothing is mine, it belongs to GRRM, Christopher Nolan and DC Comics respectively.

"Did you hear that they caught The Lion?" The Westeros City police officer chugged at his coffee cup as he addressed his colleague across the table.

"Yeah, apparently he was tied to the gate this morning. Stark's ready to knight whoever brought him in she's so happy." His dark haired friend, taller and leaner but still in the same black uniform, replied with a slight grimace on his face.

"I've never seen her like that, what's it like?"

"Only slightly less scary then when she's angry." The darker man sounded like he spoke from a place of familial knowledge.

"I'll believe that", he paused before continuing in a conspiratorial whisper, "You know what else though? They're saying that it was the Blue Beauty that took him down."

Brienne Tarth smiled from her corner seat in the coffee shop, slightly hidden but still able to hear every single word coming out of the two officers mouths. She knew there was a reason why she had picked this particular establishment, visiting detectives from the precinct across the road gossiped as much as anyone she had ever come across and the capture of the notorious burglar The Lion wasn't just going to be front page news in Westeros City. The aliases The Lion and Blue Beauty would be on everyone's lips that day.

Brienne smiled again as she remembered cornering the man on the rooftop not eight hours earlier. "Jaime", he had told her before she had knocked him unconscious, "My name is Jaime."

                  *********

When Brienne's father had died, murdered by Dragon Warriors, fifteen years earlier he had left her only two things; Evenfall Manor which had been the family home for centuries and his butler, turned guardian, Mr Goodwin. The manor was a run down mismatched mansion having been added to by various generations, leading to no one style being prominent. It had, however, suited Brienne just fine. After all she was a bit of a mismatch herself.

At the time of her father's death she had barely been eleven, not yet having gone through the growth spurt that would leave her overly tall and broad, but even then no one would have seen her as pretty. Her facial features were large and ungainly covered by a smattering of freckles that did nothing for her pale complexion. Beauty had been spat at her mockingly throughout her school years, though only her eyes could ever be seen as truly attractive. Like the lake on the estate they were sapphire blue, and Goodwin had commented on this on the bad days where all she had wanted to do was hide away from the bullies.

But none of that had mattered once she had taken up the almost ironic mantle of the Blue Beauty. Beneath the hood and mask of the alias people cared little of what she looked like, only that she kept bringing in the bad guys. That is apart from the city mayor, Robert Baratheon, who seemed determined to stop the spree of masked criminals that were plaguing his streets. Although Blue was honourable and on the side of the police at all times, she was being put in the same bracket as mob bosses and burglars; the very people she was trying to stop.

Goodwin trained her, supported the majority of her choices as he kept her strong and sharp, reminding her that even under the sapphire and black body armour her opponents would always underestimate her.

The Lion had quickly become her biggest problem. The cocky bastard had crossed her path a couple of months earlier and had instantly gotten under her skin, calling her out as a woman without a second glance. He'd mocked her morals, the incident with the Renly Baratheon, the recently deceased district attorney, and had disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared. That time with enough gold bullion to sink a small ship.

There were rumours about his identity, that he was the disowned son of some filthy rich CEO. But Brienne hadn't paid much notice to that, especially not since last week when he had escaped from her yet again, grinning and waving in a unbelievably smug way from across a street and all she'd wanted to do was punch him in the face and drag him by the hair back to the city police station.

Over the past few months, Lion encounters none withstanding, she had formed an easy alliance with Commissioner Catelyn Stark. It had started after she had rescued the Commissioner's eldest daughter from the perverted super villain Littlefinger and since then Brienne had known who was on the city's most wanted list, often before most of the beat cops did. 

And currently it always came back to The Lion.

                    *********

He'd been in her house. 

The Tarth foundation held an embarrassingly extravagant Christmas charity event every year and when Brienne had been doing her best to avoid as many people as possible, The Lion had snuck in and snatched two of her late mother's necklaces out of the upstairs safe. It felt like a personal, almost intimate, attack although he had been targeting wealthy families across the city for weeks now.

The guests had dithered and taken too long to leave and The Lion had been well away before she could pull on her mask and armour and head out into the city.

Goodwin stopped her at the door before she left, a warning sitting clearly on his face, "It's just one man Brienne, at some point you need to let the police step in."

"The police have had their shot. Even the Commissioner is nervous about where this is all going to end."

The Lion's crime spree had coincided with a number of attacks on the wealthier members of the city by rival gangs The Bloody Mummers and the mob controlled Dragon Warriors. The Commissioner hadn't been her usual self as she had told Blue on the precinct rooftop that the likelihood of riots were getting higher. Brienne had taken on the Mummers once before and had come out of it barely in one piece with a scarred face to show for the torture but the Dragon Warriors she'd avoided for the most part. No one lived to tell about that kind of encounter.

If however, she could bring down the opportunistic Lion then maybe Brienne could finally focus all her wavering attention on bringing in the really bad guys.

                  **********

Westeros City had always been a hot bed of underhanded activity though the new assistant district attorney, and Brienne's friend, Loras Tyrell was doing his best to legally round up as many members of the mob as he could. As she rode her motorbike through the widening streets she could see that despite his best efforts it wasn't working.

She had to stop twice, each time realising how much time she was loosing, once to stop a man with a bear tattoo from beating up a tiny brunette girl and the other to assist a squadron of officers with a bank robbery in progress. Stark saw her as she fought alongside the men in black and nodded in her general direction as Brienne, Blue, tied two of the perpetrators together.

In the end The Lion had found her. It was as if he wanted her to see him, encased in black leather sitting on the slight overhang of the bank's roof. He stretched languidly, looking less like a lion in that second and more like a house cat, pretending that she hadn't noticed him.

Brienne wondered if he had been somehow been the ringmaster of the robbery and how much he'd gotten away with this time.

It was easy enough for her to climb up the access ladder to arrive at his current elevation, but as soon as The Lion saw the usually careful blue and black camouflage he had simply waved an overflowing bag at her and hopped across to the next building over. It was a challenge, Brienne realised, a silent call for her to follow.

She accepted, heart in mouth as gravity pulled for a second before gracelessly stumbling as she hit the pebbled surface. He started to jog at the sound, his speed nonchalant as if only to keep just out of her reach, leaping with surprising skill to a fire escape five feet from the edge of where he had been standing.

Brienne tried not to look down as she peered across the gap, the blond man may not have been much different in height to her but he was certainly leaner. Taking a deep breath, hoping the idea that stopping The Lion wouldn't be the last thing she ever thought, she ran at the edge and jumped. 

It felt like she was in the air for an eternity, but her cloak caught the updraft and she was stabilised in seconds. Normally Brienne thought the thing was bulky and unnecessary, but it had amazing aerodynamic capabilities and tonight she was happy she had thought to grab it.

The Lion was already on his way up the stairs as she landed, shaking the structure. He didn't look back but his motions sped up, maybe he hadn't really expected her to continue to follow him after all.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Brienne stuck her hand out for whatever she could get a hold on. Closing her fingers around his ankle she pulled back and he tripped but didn't go down. Coming out onto the rooftop she tried to rush him, scare him, catch him off guard and only succeeding in glancing a blow off his shoulder.

"I do love a violent woman", he purred as she aimed for him again but he span out of her grip, the scarlet and gold streaks down his side flickering as if he was alive with flame.

"Give me the bag, Lion."

He deliberately dangled it off the edge of the building, "You'll have to come and take it off me."

It looked like he was waiting for her to move, springing to his feet in one easy flowing movement and driving forward. She wondered what kind of martial arts training he'd had as he pressed the attack. No sooner had she blocked one limb then another was inches away from her. She met each one of his fists, jumping away from his feet as he tried to sweep her legs away from her, everything getting faster and faster as if they were somehow anticipating each other's attacks and parries.

"You know you're not half bad", he told her in a murmur as he deftly avoided yet another punch, tasting his lips like he was savouring words that had fallen out. "For a girl."

His slow smile spread across his entire face, twinkling deep in what she thought were green eyes, half hidden behind the elaborate mask he wore. 

"But I'm guessing you don't get a chance to fight many real men."

"You'd be surprised", she sent her own forced half smile at him, but he didn't pick up on that emotion remaining wrapped up in his own sense of importance.

"Come on then, we've only just begun. Is that all you've got, Blue?"

He really did love to talk, she thought as finally one of her hits landed, though most of the masked men she had taken down did. Of common mistakes made by criminals in this city, over talking had to be top of the list. Unfortunately over thinking was at the top of hers and although her fist hit him right in the middle of his well muscled chest, he had her wrist between his hands quickly to attempt to fling her bodily across the rooftop.

It hurt momentarily, a wrenching in her muscles, but she barely moved. He looked at her in surprise, as if he had expected that to work and she took the second to land a well drawn hit to his jaw, hooking her foot behind his to let him fall to the tarred roof. The Lion couldn't go down that easily though, and he grasped on to her shoulders as he fell, ripping away long lines of blue cloth as he did.

Brienne landed on top of him, well aware of the sudden body contact and she attempted to subdue him quickly before he managed to do anymore damage to the city's safes.

"Why won't you stay down?" she asked as he wriggled beneath her, clearly a little concussed but refusing to give up. His movements sent an unfamiliar spike of warmth through her and Brienne pushed him back to the ground again.

"You appear to have me at your mercy Blue. What are you going to do with me now?" he bucked up and she embarrassingly faltered. Her hesitation gave him a second to get his hands from under her thighs were she had fastened them to his sides, allowing him to find the momentum to flip them over.

Now she was the one that was pinned, The Lion hovering over her taking quickening breaths much like her own.

"You've got no honour at all!" she exclaimed, sounding younger and less in control then she would have liked, as he tried to grab her arm, gaining an elbow to the face for the trouble.

"I'm the bad guy, remember?" His face was very close to hers now, and his eyes were definitely green even in the near dark. A drop of sweat ran down his nose and Brienne knew she had him. He was tiring, probably hadn't had a good fight in a long time, and she wasn't anywhere close to her breaking point. All it would take would be one slip.

For a second the idea he was going to kiss her ran through Brienne's head, he was looking at her as if it was something he was considering but whatever odd little thoughts went on inside The Lion it gave her a chance to wind her free hand into his leonine mane and yank him off. The cold air hit her as she rolled her legs up in the gap now opening between them, kicking out to immobilise his knees. He wouldn't be walking all that well tomorrow but then again there wasn't much walking to be done in an 8 by 10 cell.

She picked up his head again, letting him look her in the eye.

"Is there anything you want to say now, Lion?"

He looked at her, the mask of arrogance slipping slightly as she waited. "Jaime", he whispered as if that would mean something to her. "My name is Jaime."

A tap to the temple had him out cold seconds later as she gathered herself to her feet, her breath coming out as pants in the night air. It was only then she realised how bad she must have looked, her hood was down with her hair blowing free, material ripped almost to the skin across her chest and upper arm where he had grabbed. Looking down at The Lion she saw the indentations in the leather where her fingernails had gripped, the tear at his shoulder where he had slipped out of reach.

If she hadn't have known better, well, it might have looked as if they'd been trying to tear each others clothes off.

Brienne shook the thought of her head as she picked up the bag, retrieving her mothers jewels, contemplating how exactly she was going to get a fully grown man down ten or so stories and across the city without being seen.

              ************

Blame it on her curiosity, but hours after she had heard the two officers discussing her good deed she stood in full armour in front of the only filled cell at the station.

"Come to see me off Blue?" The Lion mocked from the corner of the cage, glowing gold in the dim light.

"Lion", she tested the name on her tongue, "Jaime."

"Since you know my name, I think I should at least know yours. Blue", he padded towards where she was standing and Brienne was struck by how attractive he was out of all the ostentatious red and yellow. His face, grinning again, was familiar too. She racked her brain, coming up with only one name.

Lannister. Jaime Lannister, the same jerk who'd mocked and flirted and badly danced with her at last years foundation ball. An annoyance in Armani at every society event she'd been forced to go to for the good of her family name for the last couple of years. She hadn't made the connection until now and a ball of fury and something else unfamiliar burned inside of her at the realisation.

"Blue will do just fine"

He winked, and she guessed he had known who she was the entire time.

"Maybe we'll meet again one day", he told her, glancing around at his current location, "I really can't see all this sticking."

"You sound very sure of yourself. I caught you with stolen goods."

"That you did", he considered as he came closer to the bars, reaching out with his bound hands to grab for the same material he had ripped not so long ago. "Something to remember me by then, Blue."

He had to stand on his toes ever so slightly to press his lips against hers, and she was completely surprised by the action that she forgot to jump back until a few seconds had passed.

"Goodbye Jaime", she stuttered as he removed his hands.

"Until next time. Brienne."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a minute please do leave some feedback.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
